


Christmas and Unknown Events

by Magin



Series: Christmas One Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where trolls and humans live on Alternia, Christmas, Cookies, John is mentioned, Other, Rose is mentioned, almost sadstuck, alone in a big house, he disappears somehow later, jade is mentioned, kanaya is mentioned, karkat is mentioned, rosemary is mentioned, rufioh/horrus for a bit, tinkerbull for a bit, vriska is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Tavros is in a large house on Alternia. Humans and trolls live together on Alternia. It is Christmas and he is all alone in his house and unknown events happen to him during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and Unknown Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone to read while waiting on updates for BiS and NE :D
> 
> Yay first person let's see how well this goes. Enjoy!

Christmas and Unknown Events

 

I honestly dislike how cold and cramped this old, big house is, but what can I really do about it? It was handed down to me from Rufioh after he decided he would move in with Damara…although sometimes I felt it was sort of strange that the two were together. Rufioh seemed like he had wanted to move on to another troll, but who was I to judge? I haven’t even had a true matesprit after everything went down with Vriska just last Christmas.

Anyways..let us get off this subject as we go on our normal day. Of course I’m a carpenter, it may not be the best in the world but it’s what my only real source of income is. I suppose the whole canine beast sitting for the local trolls is another but I really only do that on the few occasions where I may want to buy a few extra things.

Tinkerbull flys up to my face as I look out into the vast almost empty living room. All of the trolls and humans now live on Alternia recently; it made sense for actual houses and not just our hives to pop up and of course half troll and half humans to pop up too.

My neighbors were the quiet yet sweet family of Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam. They were the only neighbors who were really quite nice to me. Karkat lived on his own as well who was still grumpy, but because of the humans now living here he seemed to get out more. He started to really grow on all of us and he had more trolls and humans he could count on as friends.

Of course Vriska decided not to live near me, which was good because back before all of the human population she did. She would constantly talk down to me and make fun of my LARPing skills. Not to mentioned she would make fun of my occupation long before it was really known here on Alternia.

I moved on down through the first floor of the house and the wooden beams which were constructed creaked slightly as I treaded across them to get to the narrow stairs. Stairs have always been my enemy when I wasn’t at home because they didn’t have grab and lift mechanics Horuss installed in the house long before Rufioh left me alone.

The recently oiled machine starts right up as it grabs hold of my wheelchair with ease and lifts me up past the twenty five or so steps before hiding back into the wall. Tinkerbull is now flying up to follow me as he smiles with his beating wings next to my ear. I simply smile at him as he lands in my lap and I wheel over to my room and open the door. I easily maneuver over the large clothes pile and make it to my prized procession, this item allows me to talk to my friends who live too far away to hang out with daily.

My husktop makes its light beeping noise at it turns on, and in my newly installed pesterchum, I go to check the conversation logs. There are a few flashing new logs. As I click on them to check they all say Merry Christmas of some sort from Aradia, Karkat, John, and even Jade. I smiled bitterly, almost, as the days seem to go by in one big blur for me in this large empty house.

I take a sigh and it seems the house takes one with me. Maybe we both need to take some time away. I reply to them all with a simple, “Thanks, you too! }:)” or of that sort and once I know there aren’t going to be any replies I close my husktop. I’m still at loss of words. I can’t believe I didn’t even notice it was Christmas.

I couldn’t believe the days had simply gone by that fast. Not only had it gone by so fast, but I have no presents to give and none to receive. Not even Rufioh has come over. I’m not really trying to complain, but I couldn’t help but feel left out. I looked down in my lap as warm brown tears come to my eyes and I let them fall.

At least I still have you buddy, I think as I look down at Tinkerbull who’s curled up fast asleep in my numb, unworkable legs.

 

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

 

I guess I had put myself to bed because I wake up to find myself in my new bed Rufioh had left here for me. I yawn and stretch as I move my upper torso to try to find my alarm clock. It’s only half past six but it seems much darker out already. I shift around to find my wheelchair facing my bed and in a good angle to switch into. Of course, with practice and years of doing this I was able to easily get in and out of my wheelchair and into my bed or anywhere else for that matter.

A shiver goes around my body and I notice as I go to clasp my hands around my arms that I’m shirtless. I must have taken off my shirt to get more comfortable? It was a bit hot up here since heat rises. I move around to the shirt pile and pick up the top shirt which was neatly folded.

I couldn’t help but scratch my head at all of the small strange details going on at this point and time. I hardly ever fold my clothes so why did that happen? Perhaps I was just too tired that my mind went into autopilot.

The wheels of my wheelchair squeak with the floorboards as I press the red button to start up the mechanism for the stairs. The only thing is this time it doesn’t come on. I look around as the house moans in the night and the darkness starts to creep closer to me. I hit the button again and to my relief I hear it start up. Thank the gods.

On my way down I realize this is being very slow and I make a mental note to talk to Rufioh or Horuss about it later if I can make it back upstairs. I wheel down the smooth wooden floors to find a tray of sweets in plastic wrap on the counter with a note.

I notice right away the color is of purple hue and I know Rose and Kanaya must have come in and found me asleep in my chair. The note just is a simple Merry Christmas wishing with a slight hint towards homemade cookies. I smile as I put down the note in my lap gently and I reach for the wrap and unwrap the cookies.

Call me old fashioned, but since I could tell they had been sitting there for a while I turned on the oven just slightly. As it toasted up I put the porcelain plate in the oven to warm them up. A yawn escapes my mouth as I sit waiting for the cookies to start wafting a smell in my little, updated, self-made kitchen. Just as I go around to get an oven mitt the oven beeps and the smell of fresh oatmeal, chocolate chip, and peanut butter hits my nose.

I get out the cookies and set the mitt and then the plate on my lap as I reach and grab some milk. Luckily for me I was able to have help in installing a house made for someone who cannot reach far up in high cabinets. Most of my dishes, utensils and baking pans were at reachable levels for me. Even my fridge and microwave were easy access for my seated self.

The wheelchair sits in the little furnished living room as I look out the front windows while I eat my cookies. No snow this year either I see. Perhaps that’s why I didn’t think about it being Christmas. No snow; no white Christmas. I finish off the lovely, savoury cookies and cold milk and I put them in the dishwasher.

Now I really have nothing to do. After all of the eating endeavors for the evening, I think about going back to bed or at least sleeping on the couch in here for tonight. I make my way over and just as I’m about to get up I see the note from Rose and Kanaya on my lap. I really should at least send them Merry Christmas and a thanks via pesterchum.

Again I press the red button, and again, and again. I growl as my sharp troll teeth show through my anger as I turn around and go back into the living. Rufioh will make his weekly visit tomorrow or the day after so everyone will just have to wait for me until then.

I grumpily cross my arms over my chest and shiver. The cold reminds me I need to get the blankets out and lay down. It already says after eight by this time on the oven clock and I’ll I need to tidy up before Rufioh comes over tomorrow morning.

 

~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

 

Now laying down on the semi comfortable couch I close my eyes and shift my eyes over to look out the window. I always have trouble sleeping down here because of all of the cars going by. All night the lights shine into the house and some jerks have loud cars, for the only reason of waking people up, it seems.

I still shiver under all of these blankets, but I manage to fall into a deep sleep. I have these strange dreams before I wake up not much after. I then keep thinking and thinking, too bad everyone lives too far away. I would have liked to see them open presents and eaten with them at least.

Then it hits me. Gamzee never said Merry Christmas to me. He hasn’t been talking to any troll for the past week at least. I frown as I think of why he would stop all communication for so long.

The heat kicks on and it hums and my shiver stops. I keep thinking of Gamzee and how he had always made me feel different from the others. Even from Vriska who was my matesprit at that time we met and became friends. I really wanted to get a hold of him, but right now I had no way. I’d just have to wait until tomorrow morning. I think Rufioh has one of those mobile devices with pesterchum on it.

With that I calm myself and fall asleep. Sleeping was more of a pain this time around getting to sleep. I kept having strange sensations of coldness in certain areas around my body. There was one point where I felt slathered in water and I woke up instantly to find myself alone. I went back to sleep figuring it was just the large amount of sweat on my body.

I awoke feeling invigorated and in a great mood. My shirt had again been missing and as I take the comforter off of my body I notice I’m completely naked. No clothes on my back at all. I look down as I sit myself up and feel this very light sensation around the inside of my thighs and…yeah...my private area. I blush a ferocious chocolate brown as I look around trying to figure out what had happened but can only think of some erotic dream to have caused the light sensation.

 

~    ~     ~     ~     ~

 

Rufioh comes over and he calls Horuss who comes over in a flash to fix my stair mechanism. I see Rufioh flirting or as he calls it, “chatting” with Horuss who sweats heavily and leaves flustered. Rufioh pats me on the back saying Merry Christmas and leaves some food. He also points out a bite mark on my neck, which I hadn’t noticed, before he leaves. Very strange….all of the weird things going on. I take up to my room and as I go to pesterchum I see one message blinking. It’s from Gamzee.

It says in bright purple lettering:

MeRrY ChRiStMaS ;o) HoNk

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? You want those things to happen to you while you're "alone"? ;) 
> 
> Kudos, comment, etc are to let me know you liked it and want more GamTav! <3


End file.
